Opioids are highly effective as analgesics and are commonly prescribed for the treatment of acute and chronic pain. They are also commonly used as antitussives. Opioids, however, also produce euphoria and can be highly addictive. As a result, they are often abused with far reaching social and health related consequences.
Because of the inherent potential for abuse, it is desirable that any pharmaceutical composition containing an opioid agonist be made as abuse-resistant or abuse-deterrent as practical. Illicit users often will attempt, for example, to circumvent the extended release properties of conventional opioid dosage forms/products by injecting or otherwise misusing or tampering with such dosage forms/products in order to achieve an immediate release of the opioid agonist.
Despite their addictive properties and the potential for abuse, morphine-like drugs, particularly, codeine, hydrocodone, and oxycodone have been routinely prescribed as treatment for moderate to severe acute and chronic pain in recent decades. This is, in part, because there are currently no alternative therapies that treat severe pain and do not produce a psychotropic effect other than, for example, the less potent non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDS) or central analgesics such as acetaminophen that are typically inadequate to treat severe pain. As a result, there is a need to decrease the abuse potential. Thus far, conventional approaches taken, unfortunately, have not solved the abuse deterrent challenge.
Oxycodone is a semi-synthetic opioid synthesized from poppy-derived thebaine. It is a narcotic analgesic generally indicated for use in managing moderate to moderately severe acute or chronic pain. However, patients taking opioid analgesics such as oxycodone for pain relief can become unintentionally addicted, for example, physically. As tolerance to the opioid develops, more drug is needed to alleviate the pain and generate the sense of wellbeing initially achieved with the prescribed dose. This leads to dose escalation, which if left unchecked can lead rapidly to addiction. In some cases, patients have become very addicted in as little as approximately thirty days. Thus, there is an ongoing need and desire within the medical pain management community for an abuse-resistant or abuse-deterrent opioid product, such as an abuse-resistant or abuse-deterrent oxycodone dosage form and/or product that continues to offer pain relief for moderate to moderately severe pain.